Trust Me
by TheChiggyPen07
Summary: He was happy that he'd been saved from that horrible Krana, but now he felt hurt for his brothers and sister doubted him. He didn't trust anymore, and the ruby one wondered just what it would take for him to trust him. Tahu/Lewa Slash.


Here Katea, I finally got it up. This is Tahu/Lewa for any of you unknowing readers out there. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle. If I did, then there'd be many ice Toa...

* * *

He was free. That was all that mattered. If it was, then why did it hurt so much? The pain racing throughout his being, the cold sliver of sorrow embedded deep inside his heart. Of course he was grateful for his Toa-Brother Onua releasing him, but after that the pain just came again.

The pain he felt while under control, and the pain he feels while being doubted. It'd stung, mostly when even his peaceful sister had said it, but not as bad as when he said it. Those painful words falling from ruby lips to land on child like emerald ears. It was pure and agonizing torture that the elder didn't even know he was inflicting.

Lewa Mata bowed his emerald head and looked at the brown marshy grounds. Flecks of grass would appear here or there, but the sounds of the jungle would never tune out the invisible assualt. Nothing ever would. That wonderful gruff voice, doubting him, it just hurt. It hurt so much...

Tahu Mata looked at Lewa and said,"Lewa, are you sure they have no more control over you?" Lewa nodded frantically, trying hard not to explode. Tahu gave him a quick glance up and down before redirecting his ruby gaze to the other four.

Lewa sighed and stood off the side, clearly not welcome in this little meeting. He heard every doubt filled word, every concern, every argument, and just wanted it to stop. Emerald hands cupped over emerald ears as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out every sting, every invisible punch that came with each word.

Tahu let his fiery gaze float onto the air Toa and he said in that no nonsense way of his,"Lewa, what are you doing? Do you hear them?"

Lewa opened his eyes which were full of sorrow and said,"No Fire-Spitter. I don't listen-hear them... I listen-hear you."

Tahu glanced about the other Toa, who all took in their own respective version of guilt. Pohatu's eyes were downcast as he played with the dirt, tracing wobbly circles with his large foot. Onua had that look of sympathy in his eyes as he hunched his ebony shoulders, avoiding eye contact. Gali looked both sorrowful and guilty as she hugged herself, unable to look at her brother. Kopaka's face was blank, but there was a certain twinkle in his eye that would be akin to guilt and doubt.

Tahu waved his hand and said,"Continue with the mission. I need to talk to Lewa privately." Each Toa gave a nod before dividing, going to their assigned positions and duties. Tahu looked at the Air Toa again and said,"Lewa, what's wrong? Tell me... That's an order."

Lewa rubbed his arm and looked into the treetops, anywhere but those crimson depths. He shuffled his feet restlessly and swallowed the lump in his throat. Those twin orbs burned into him, as if branding him as a piece of property.

Tahu tapped his foot and crossed his arms as he said,"I'm waiting."

Lewa bit his lip and turned to his leader, focusing on not his eyes but his mouth."I-I'm hurt-shocked that you all disbelieve-doubt me." Tahu listened closely to what his brother said, as a leader should. As the words fell from those beautiful green lips, he now understood what Lewa meant.

"You've been eavesdropping on us?" He questioned, raising a mask ridge as he leaned in closer.

Lewa felt his face heat up. Was his brother accusing him of spying? Just after what he said?"Tahu-brother, listen-hear. Imagine-think how you would emotion-feel if you were in my spot-position. Your Toa-brothers and Toa-sister whisper-talking behind your back, disbelieve-doubting you all the time-day!"

Tahu growled, but thought about how it would feel anyway. Each member shooting their leader suspicious glances... Not trusting him fully to keep their backs covered... Always wondering when he might strike out... Not wanting to make contact out of fear and doubt... Each thought stung Tahu's heart and he realized that this was what was happening to Lewa. Each glance and whisper was a blow to the heart, an invisible assualt never to be known by the assailants.

Tahu let his arms fall to his sides as he looked the emerald one in the eyes, saying sternly,"Lewa, talk to us. Don't close yourself up like Frosty. We already have enough to handle with him." Lewa felt like crying.

Someone finally got his unspoken pain. Tahu shook his head as he said,"Though we will have to keep tabs on you for a while. Just to be safe." Lewa's heart fell. Keep tabs on him, watch him every minute of every day? Just strip away his freedom like that?

He clenched his fists as he said,"I spoke-told you that I'm not below-under mind-control anymore!"

Tahu narrowed his eyes and huffed with a little more aggression and authority,"I know that! But this is just to be safe!"

Lewa pointed an accusing finger at him as he said,"You still disbelieve-doubt me! I thought-knew it!" Tahu growled and squeezed his hands into fists, trying to control his temper. Getting mad would accomplish nothing...

"Lewa, why won't you trust us?" Tahu near shouted, body heating up as the accusation sunk in.

Lewa crossed his arms, a serious look on his face, and said,"Why don't you belive-trust me?"

Tahu gripped his mask as he took deep breaths, blowing steam from himself as he tried to calm down."What can I do to make you believe us?" He threw his hands in the air for emphasis, hoping Lewa would communicate with him. He was starting to feel like Gali, the whole 'Unity' thing hanging over his head. When he fought with Kopaka at least they both had communication, but with Lewa it was another story.

Lewa huffed and turned his back to his leader and brother, the pain overwhelming his senses. He just couldn't do this. It was hard, and he was suffering enough. Tahu lowered his arms and stared at the emerald back, thinking things through for the first time ever. Lewa was acting strange, but Tahu had enough sense to know that he needed to see the love his Toa family had for him.

Tahu smirked; he could supply plenty. He walked the few steps that kept them apart and wrapped his arms around Lewa's torso as he said,"How will I get you to trust _me_?" Lewa's mask tinted a light pink as he hunched his shoulders even more and turned his face away, not giving Tahu a chance to see his small blush.

Tahu rested his chin on an emerald shoulder, looking intently at the green Toa. Lewa swallowed as cracks appeared in his invisible shield, the thing that kept the blows from landing and the thing that kept the tears from falling. Tahu felt his minor crack and said,"Lewa, trust me. We believe you, it's just that you have to believe us. We can't have a team without trust."

Okay, Tahu was officially beginning to think Gali was contageious. The thought kind of scared him. Lewa winced and felt another crack form in his barrier, the raging emotions herding to get out. A single tear slipped from his lime eyes and he bit his bottom lip, knowing Tahu had to see it. Tahu did in fact see it, reaching a crimson hand up to brush it away.

"It's okay Lewa, you can cry. I'll be here." Tahu hugged his brother close, hoping the emerald one would catch the message. Lewa loosened his tense muscles only a fraction and turned his head only to where he could see his brother out of the corner of his eye.

"Tahu-brother..." He turned in one fluid movement and buried his green Miru into a ruby chest, the frustrated tears escaping his eyes as he gripped onto Tahu like a life line. This was what he'd been hoping for, a savior angel from the invisible attacks. His new shield, a warm blanket of love that would do anything to protect him.

Tahu wrapped his well toned arms around his little brother and rubbed his back, feeling older than he should've been. Seeing the young airhead cry this hard made him rethink his opinions on everyone and everything.

His brother'd been feeling this way so long, but he was still very able to keep up his happy facade. Tahu realized how strong and caring his little brother was and gave him well earned credit. He'd never be able to pull that off. Tahu eased Lewa's tense muscles even more and took his green chin in his red hand, tilting his mask up to look him in the eyes.

"Lewa, you can always trust us. If not us, then me. You can always trust me." He leaned in, very aware of what he was doing, and kissed his beloved brother. Lewa kissed him back, the sorrow and pain melting away like ice as his brother warmed his cold heart. The pain was gone, the blows disappeared.

The small sliver embedded in his heart dissolved, leaving love and happiness in its wake. Tahu broke the kiss and said,"Lewa... Belive me when I say I love you."

Lewa smiled, his optics blurry from the tears, and rested the side of his head against the strong chest of his love and brother."I believe-trust you Tahu-brother. Always."

Tahu smiled down at the younger. The doubt and pain had vanished, seemingly washed into the ground as Tahu gave all he could. Lewa accepted all of it openly, using this new love to heal new and old wounds to the heart, blows to his fragile soul and mind.

Tahu gave a genuine loving smile that would be for Lewa's eyes only and said,"Let's join the others and defeat this threat, then we can continue." Lewa laughed and hugged Tahu's arm as they walked through the jungle, becoming fainter and fainter the farther they got. Soon they disappeared into the distance completely, knowing they could trust one another whenever trouble arose.

* * *

Yep. Nice little slash fic for ya there. Please R&R!


End file.
